Mysteries
by Danceingfae
Summary: It's been ten years, and no one has seen the turtles. No one knows what happened, where they went. Now some one has decided they are going to find out. Ch 12 up on 1214!
1. history

~ This was just an idea that I had, so of course I type it up :o) This idea has the turtles in it, but I don't know if they will become the main characters in this. We will have to wait and see how it goes. Hope you like :o)

Ten years ago, they were here. Now the old subway lay abandoned once more. Not a trace was left to prove that they were ever there in the first place. The archenemy has disappeared as well. No one seems to know what happened to any of them, no one has tried to find an explanation why. 

Now I never knew them, but my aunt did. Ten years ago she was a star reporter, well working her way up to that and they were friends. And I was fifteen living a normal teenage hell in middle school. I had no clue what the outside world held. I couldn't even imagine what I would find when I walked in the real world.

I found my aunt's old dairy with sketches and I asked her who were they. With a heavy sigh, she said, they used to be her best friends. One day though they said to her that they were going to leave and never see her again. That's the day the archenemy disappeared as well. 

But as time goes on, I've had enough mystery in this. I want to know what happened. So I went down to the old subway to see what I could find. Aside from left over furniture there was nothing. There was dust, plenty of that around. As I turned to leave, one thing caught my attention. A door was partially open, and it seemed to beckon me to go in, to take a look.

Blackness was all around. The light switch didn't work, no surprise really, so I pulled my flashlight out to see what was around. The view astounded me. Weapons of all sorts were hung on the walls, a mat stretched to fill the entire floor. I remember hearing about this, the practice room, dojo if I remember the name correctly. Going farther in, I see that the dust is not as thick in here, as if this room was still used after the rest was abandoned.   
A creek at the door startled me. I spun around flashing my light on it, but saw nothing, just the door moving slightly. 

Turning back to the room I walked to the wall and saw there was a man-sized hole there. A slab of wood had been pulled into place, like a door. Some cobwebs across it show that it hasn't been used in a few years, but it was newer than anything else around here. I pulled on it, and the door shifted slightly. Putting the flashlight down I leaned and pushed the door down. It fell over stirring up dust. Coughing, I waved the dust away and waited for it to settle. Looking inside, I saw that it was a tunnel. I wanted to explore it but not right now. I had to get back home to my aunt, before she got suspicious. Best as I could I put the door back where it was and turned to leave. I looked at it once more, and walked out of the old lair, of the ninja turtles.


	2. the tunnel

~ Wow, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, this is the first time I got so many on the first chapter. I also wanted to say thanks for the suggestion on giving more of a description on the lair, so I worked that in here. I hope I did it justice.

Heading back onto the streets was the tricky part. I had to find the same way I came in, because there was no way I could lift a manhole cover, I tried already. Finding the same sewer grate I made sure no one was around and climbed out. Running back to my aunt's apartment, I climbed up the stairs to the sixth floor and went in to the door to find she was already sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"I thought you were only going to be gone for an hour, Jodi." My aunt started. I sat down next to her.

"Sorry Aunt April, I got a little distracted and lost track of time," I said. "It'd probably be easier on you if you made me a key." She waved her hand at me.

"I know, just keep forgetting." April said. She bid me goodnight and went to her room. I watched the door closed and thought to myself that I was very thankful that she took me in. Sure I was twenty four, old enough to get my own place, but Aunt April was gracious enough to take me in until I was able to get a place on my own.

After I was sure she was asleep, I pulled her old dairy out to see what else I could learn. I felt bad reading it, but the curiosity was killing me.

__

We retreated to the farm, where we could rest, and hopefully Raphael would heal and recover quickly. He is still unconscious, and Leonardo stands watch over him, never leaving his side. 

I flipped past a couple pages and stopped at another entry.

__

When Raphael woke, we felt such great joy. Michelangelo wanted to order pizza, but we had to make do with cheeseburgers and fries. I explained that the pizza guy wouldn't come out to the farm, and promised Michelangelo that I would order him a pizza once we got back home. Casey and Donatello were still toying with the old junker trying to get it fixed. It's amusing how they have come up with so many names for each other.

I read long into the night and hid the book under the pillow so Aunt April wouldn't see that I had it when she woke up. After she was up and had the coffee going I told her that I would be staying at a friends house tonight so that she wouldn't have to wait up for me. Aunt April told me that Casey was still asleep and probably wouldn't get up until after noon. They got married about two years ago, at her wedding was the first time I met him. They didn't have any kids yet, but were thinking about having one in the next year.

Aunt April was gone to work and I got my stuff ready. I grabbed my book bag and jammed into it a sweater, some bottled water and food, a facemask for dust, and some extra batteries for my flashlight. I had no idea how long that tunnel was and didn't want to get caught in the middle of it with no light. Discreetly I went back underground and found the old lair more quickly this time. 

As I climbed down the stairs, I looked around as if I was seeing the lair for the first time. It was dark, but there was enough light to illuminate the way a little. Inside I could see a stairway with a banister in the middle, made for lots of people, that came to a landing them another stairway leading to the platforms. Several sub cars were spread across the tracks. One was turned on it's side, blocking the tunnel on the right, while the others were not quite on the tracks but standing up straight. 

To the left was a wall that went nowhere, so I headed down to the right. I looked in the windows of the subway cars as I passed and noted that they were filled with dust and lots of spider webs. On my right, was an old booth, either for tickets or something I wasn't sure. Further down, I found the dojo again on the right. This was the only section that looked like it was added on. The turtles must have built this after they moved in and as I stepped in, I looked around again. From what I could see they did a very good job. I smiled remembering a description that my Aunt wrote.

__

Donatello, our brain of the group, helped Master Splinter design the plans for building the dojo, in the abandoned subway. I think Donatello thought it a mistake when he got his brothers to help with the building especially when Michelangelo used a whole bucket of paint to set up a prank for Raphael as he walked back in. 

Shaking the thought away, I stepped back up to the tunnel that I found yesterday. The wooden door that I moved was still in the same spot that I left it. I pushed it aside again and covered my mouth and nose as it stirred up more dust. I coughed a little as it settled, and fingered my shoulder straps wondering if I should or shouldn't go. I looked back at the doorway once more and took a breath.

I turned and looked into the yawning darkness before me. Flipping on the flashlight, I slipped on a facemask and started in. The walls were high and smooth, like someone had worked on them a long time. Some cobwebs were draped across, but I brushed those aside and jumped when I touched something furry. Wiping my hand on my pants I pressed forward. The farther I went in the fewer and fewer cobwebs I came across. I march on for several hours with no change of scenery when I stumbled into an open room. The ceiling was higher here. Flashing the light around I dropped it when I saw someone standing in the corner and the room plummeted into darkness.

Fishing around in the darkness I found the flashlight and turned it back on praying that I wouldn't find someone standing right in front of me. Flashing it on the same spot I noticed that the person has not moved. Depending on how I flashed the light they would shine in certain places. Letting loose a breath I stepped closer and saw that it was only an outfit on a dummy that scared me. There was a helmet and spikes coming from every where, with a long flowing cape, covered with dust on the back. I remembered a line from my Aunt's dairy.

__

He wore spiked armor, to intimidate his enemies, but they weren't fooled. Michelangelo called him the can opener, the Shred-head, the…

"Shredder,' I breathed, then glanced around me as my voice echoed in the room. Looking back at the Shredder's outfit, I could see that some of the spikes were starting to rust. Not wanting to get a tetanus shot once I was out of here I left it alone and turned to see what else was in the room. Some old weapons were strewn about, most of them broken. I found a pair of nunchukus, the chain broke, a sword, no, katana where the blade was smashed, a bo that was split down the middle and a sai that was bent. I picked each of them up but found no clues as to what happened.

I saw a chair to the side and sat on it. I would get dust on my jeans, but I didn't care, I wanted to rest my feet. Eating a little bit I sat back and sighed. This just kept getting more and more peculiar. Gabbing my bag, I was getting ready to leave, when something under the chair caught my eye. This chair was the type that covered the whole floor, so I had to flip it over to get to what was underneath. There were four bandanas, blue, purple, red and orange, each faded from time. I put them in my bag and turned to press on.


	3. followed

~Whoa, I got a new word processor and had to play around with it for five minutes before I figured out how it worked. Donnie I need some help in here… Op, got it working, never mind hehe. Alright where were we… oh yes, the tunnel, still in that blasted tunnel… what else are we going to find… 

From here the tunnel started to get lower until I could reach my hand up and brush the top of it. I'm only five feet tall. Another few hours passed and I came to another large room. This was cleaner than the last. Like it was used as recent as a couple years ago. A purple robe was draped across the floor here, and a mat was set in a corner. The walls by the mat had some dents in them like someone being thrown around or even punching the wall. 

Looking around some more I discovered a chest shoved off in a corner the opening facing the wall. I pulled and leaned my body onto it to push it away from the wall and saw it was locked. Looking around I couldn't find anything to bust the lock off so I just started to kick it until it flew off in a corner. Slowly I opened the chest to see what was inside. 

It was china, very old, fragile looking china. I picked one up and looked closely to the artwork. You would almost think they were hand painted, but I couldn't tell for sure. As I looked through I noticed that the chest seemed to end halfway before the actual bottom. I felt around with my hand and found a niche, one on each side. Taking all the china out, I pulled on it with my fingers and found that the false bottom of the chest came out. There were stacks of letters and some journals on the bottom. I pulled them out and spent the next few hours reading.

_February 6,1992__. It's been two years since we've seen April or any of New York for that matter. Master Splinter says we are reaching a point, but what that point is, he will not say. Today was the last day we used the dojo for any practiced and left it and the old lair for good._

I flipped through some entries until I saw one about Shredder that caught my eye.

_The old Shred-Head surprised us, down here and we almost died for not being prepared. We knew there was a possibility of him following us but never were prepared to actually see him, we …_

The journal ended there, and no matter where I looked I found nothing on what happened. Having some room in my bag I stuffed all the journals and paperwork inside and yawned. Looking at my watch I saw that I had been going pretty much the whole day. I went and flipped the mat over, where there was far less dust. Lying down, I turned off the flashlight to conserve the power and closed my eyes. Thoughts drifted through my head like, how did they eat, where were they going, then I drifted off to sleep.

I woke some time later and froze. Remember the old childhood feeling of waking up in the middle of the night and you know that something horrible beyond belief was with you and you wanted to look but were too scared to? That's how I felt right at this moment. Normally a child would call for mommy or daddy who would come in and switch on the light making the bad monster go away. But I couldn't do that here. I was alone, with just a flashlight.

Opening my eyes made no difference it was pitch black in here. I strained to listen for any noise that my ears started to ring. Aside from the thumping of my heart, I heard nothing. Sitting up I scooted until my back was on the wall. Praying that I wouldn't find any monster, I moved until I was in a corner and flashed my light on the center of the room. There was nothing there. As my light moved towards the tunnel I just came from, I saw two flashes of something. Something was reflecting two beads of light from the flashlight back at me. They disappeared and came back again like it blinked, then faded completely. 

I grabbed my stuff and started to back down the new tunnel. When the eyes didn't come back I let loose a breath and turned around to walk forward. I still kept an ear out for noise over my shoulder but no way was I going back with that behind me. Stopping for a moment I tried to calm my heart as it beat wildly. With my eyes closed I felt something brush on my leg. Stifling a shriek, I got ready to smash whatever it was with my flashlight then stopped. It was only a cat. I sunk to the floor and the cat crawled into my lap.

"Hello," I said. "Who are you?" He purred as I pet him behind the ears and I noticed he looked starved. I pulled some food out of my bag and gave him some along with some water. A journal fell out and lay open. When I picked it up I saw the word cat and started to read.

_Klunk, my cat is gone. He must have gone back to the lair, but Master Splinter won't let me go back to get him. _Some tear drops blurred some of the words. _…ove him very much and now, I don't think I'll ever see him again. I hope someone finds him and takes good care of him. He's such a good cat, even if he did drop dead mice on my while I was sleeping. He only meant well._

I thought I was going to cry from reading that. I remember Aunt April mentioned a cat and realized that is who is with me. Klunk, Michelangelo's cat.

"Klunk," I said. He perked his ears up and looked at me. "What to go with me to find your master?" This cat seemed to understand for he got off of my lap and took a few steps in the direction I was heading. "Let's go then." And we started to walk together.

~ My dog started barking just as I was at the eyes shining part and scared the heck out of me. It's all quiet here then I hear this low growl. Hmm where to go from here, will this tunnel ever end? I don't know yet, I'm writing what comes to my mind as I go. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far :o) And HexAdecimal, are you going to update the trip soon, I'm going nuts here :o) I'm just curious ::looks off in thought:: I bet I get us all lost in the sewers, that'd be me, no sense of direction :o) Feel free to e-mail me if you have any questions on if your not sure on if I'll do something or whatever, okay?

And Daydream… what's going on with Fanboy. Eric isn't going to just spring up on us one night when we're all asleep is he? I can see us all one has a nightmare and comes face to face with him, ugh!

Lenni, I hope you update soon :o) I don't mean this as harassment guys, I love you all… I'm just inpatient darn it. Gotta work on that… Okay I'm done blabbing… I think ::Thinks for a moment:: Okay yeah I'm done. If I got more to say well, I can just hurry up and post another chapter :o) Have a great day everyone! And thanks for all the reviews!


	4. no way home

~ This is a long section, but it goes together. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you like this so much. I wonder if there will be alight ahead soon :o) Enjoy!

A couple hours later, I was starting to notice some fresh air. I started to jog towards it, Klunk right by my side. Going around a turn I stopped. There was a rock blocking the exit. I had come all this way to find a rock. I looked down at Klunk who's eyes shined the light back at me.

"I guess we dig," I said. I went and started to dig at the earth by the rock. I broke several fingernails, one actually drew blood and I had to stop to put some pressure on it. I looked down and I saw that Klunk was also digging right under me. Feeling encouraged by this I started digging again. There was light. Light and tree's and I had no idea where I was. When the hole was finally big enough for me to slip through, I stepped out followed by Klunk. The sun was just setting and it was getting cold.

"Klunk, let's stay here tonight and then we'll start out tomorrow." Klunk, looked at me, at the tree's then went back inside the hole. I followed and sat down against the wall, closing my eyes. Klunk crawled into my lap. You are a very intelligent cat, I thought as we both fell asleep. I woke up just as the sun was rising. Klunk was over by the opening, possibly eating something he caught. I pulled out the journals again and looked through them. One entry I found particularly interesting.

_We've been in these tunnels for what feels like forever. We all meditate with Splinter once a day, the only reason we still know when it's day or night is because I brought a watch with us. Master Splinter says in his meditations that he is being told we have a purpose that we are working towards, but what it is exactly he doesn't even know. It wouldn't be so bad if I had my laptop or something, but even then, the laptop battery would have been dead and I would have no where to plug it into. Hopefully we'll be out of here soon._

I put the journals away when Klunk started to rub himself against my feet. Smiling I patted his head and we headed outside. There were tons of trees. This place looked nothing of New York but I know the tunnel couldn't have gone too far out of it, at least I don't think it would have. There was no path so I carefully went in trying to keep the cave I came out of insight. It wouldn't do to get lost here, where ever here was. A skittering of the bushes to my left made me turn trying to see what it was. Of course it was already gone.

As we walked, whispers seemed to come from all around me. I turned this way and that so much that I forgot to keep the cave in view. When I remembered, I turned to find that it was gone, trees surrounded me.

"Okay, Jodi, getting yourself lost all by yourself," Klunk meowed at me. "Sorry, getting myself lost with…"

"Klunk!" I heard exclaimed along with someone jumping next to the cat and I. Turning I came face to face with one of my Aunt's best friends of long ago. He wore no mask, nothing to mark his individuality. In short you could say he was naked. Thinking that I grinned and had to cover my mouth not to laugh.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Jodi, April's niece." His face lighted up at April's name and started to hammer me with questions.

"How is she? Is she still with Casey? Do they have kids? Where do you live?"

"Um, lets see, fine, yes, thinking in about a year and with Aunt April for now." He nodded his head. "I'm assuming you're Michelangelo, she mentioned to me that you had a cat."

"She told you about us?" Michelangelo seemed surprised.

"Yeah, but that's because I found her old dairy." I put my bag down and pulled out a journal. "And I found these on my way here." Michelangelo saw what I had but only nodded. 

"Thanks for bringing Klunk but you shouldn't be here." He said watching me.

"Wait a minute, I traveled all this way and I'm not about to go back with no answers." Michelangelo stopped and sighed. "Besides," I continued. "I lost track of the cave." Michelangelo nodded and seemed a bit troubled.

"Then follow me, it's a long story." He led me through the trees, Klunk followed faithfully by his side. Ahead some huts came into view. There were six total all located next to a stream. A waterfall was flowing and I looked down at my hands, thinking of how dirty I must look. Michelangelo noticed, smiled and told me to hold on a moment. He disappeared in a hut and came out with a towel and a robe.

"Take this and go behind the water fall, there's room enough to bathe," He thought for a moment then handed me something. "Soap might help." I grinned and went over to the waterfall. I saw where I could slip through with out getting wet and that there was enough room to stand in and bathe. I undressed and stepped into the spray and gasped. The water was freezing. This was the fastest shower I ever took and was finished and dried quickly. I went back out and saw that Michelangelo was gone. I sat down on the steps of one of the huts and surveyed my surroundings. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was in a rainforest or something similar. This was just too bizarre and I hoped someone would be back soon to tell me what happened.

Sitting in the sunlight, I yawned as I felt the rays going through me, it felt so good after being cooped up in that tunnel. Half closing my eyes, I lay back and looked around. A horse was to my left, a very white horse. Sitting up to get a better look I realized, it wasn't a horse at all. It was a unicorn. My eyes grew wide as the unicorn studied me, then calmly turned and went back into the bush. I got up and went over to where it disappeared only to be greeted by a wondrous site. A hill climbed above me, once the trees cleared and on this hill, where ton's of unicorns were. I stood there with my mouth gaping open.

"We're not in Kansas any more Toto," I said softly to myself. 

"Wizard of Oz, right?" A voice asked behind me. Turning I saw another one of the turtles, leaning against a tree. This was not Michelangelo his posture was different. I looked at him for a moment and took a guess. He was eating an apple.

"Leonardo?" He shook his head, but smiled slightly.

"Donatello." I was sure I was right this time. His smile grew and he nodded.

"So where did you come from?" Donatello asked me. 

"The tunnel, same way you guys did." Donatello came over to me.

"Do you remember how to get back to it?" His eye were so full of hope I hated to bash them down. Shaking my head no, the hope faded, but he feigned on cheerfulness anyway. Like his brother he wore no mask, no distinctive markings.

"Come back to the camp, the unicorns are always here," I looked at them once more and followed Donatello. Michelangelo was there, talking with Master Splinter who was sitting in front of a fire. "Leonardo and Raphael will be back soon with dinner." I was about to ask what was dinner then decided not too. As long as it tastes good, I can deal with it. Master Splinter indicated for me to go over and sit with him and Michelangelo, Donatello followed behind. Klunk meowed his hello and then sat next to Michelangelo. 

"How did you get here? Who are you?" Master Splinter asked. I explained how I found the tunnel that they went into and about making my way to where they are.

"Why did you ask if I remembered how to get back to tunnels?" I asked.

"Because ever since we got here, we haven't been able to find it again." Master Splinter explained. "But who are you?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "My name is Jodi, I'm April's niece. Casey and her got married two years back." At that time Leonardo and Raphael came back carrying some animal they just caught and gutted. Roasting it over the fire, I took the time to explain what I told the rest earlier. When the food was ready I took that opportunity to ask some questions.

"What is this place?" Everyone looked at each other then back to me.

"We think this is a fantasy realm but are not really sure." Leonardo said. Raphael wore no markings like his two brothers, while Leonardo had a blue band tied on his upper right arm. 

"The unicorns are a dead give away for that but how?" I questioned. 

"We don't really know." Raphael said.

"In my meditations," Master Splinter started. "I was summoned to take my son's through the tunnels we were to dig and come to this world. Since we have been here, we have not been able to find the tunnel to return to New York." I nodded looking around.

"Okay I have a question," They waited as I thought of the right way to ask it. "When you got attacked by Shredder in the tunnels, what happened?" They seemed surprised and looked at each other before answering. Raphael was the one to start the tale.

"In the tunnels, we've been there for about two years I think," Raphael paused and continued on when his brothers nodded. "Yeah, two years when we were still using the dojo for practice. One day Shredder found his way down there and almost got us, even though he was by himself. I was alone in the Dojo when that happened.

~~~~

Raphael looked around the dojo, and put his sai's down from practice. His brothers went back into the tunnel to help Master Splinter with some more of the tunnel while Raphael finished some kata's then was going to join them. As he walked down he looked behind him feeling that he was being followed. Seeing nothing, Raphael continued to walk then all went black.

Leonardo and Michelangelo were doing some digging, while Master Splinter sat on the mat they were taking with him and meditated. Donatello was taking a break. A noise behind got everyone's attention and they were surprised to find Shredder standing there holding Raphael up with a knife to his throat.

"Your weapons, throw them down where I can see them," Shredder growled. Each turtle put their weapons down, while Shredder threw Raphael's sai's in the pile. Raphael moaned waking up and Shredder tightened his hold on him. Becoming aware of arms around him Raphael became instantly alert and his temper flared right up to the surface.

"Aw, dang it Shredder, why couldn't you have been that nice brunet I was dreaming about?" Raphael muttered. Everyone looked at him, not believing what Raphael just said. Even Shredder showed surprise. Raphael looked around and realized he spoke out loud.

"Oh, forget what I said, uh, it's from being knocked out, yeah," Raphael said. Shredder shook his head and glared at the turtles.

"All right mutants," Shredder said. "Cherish these moments, they will be your last…"

~~~~~~~~~~

Leonardo paused. He had taken over the story from where Raphael was knocked out and Shredder surprised them. 

"So what happened next?" Jodi asked. 

"Next well," Leonardo sighed. "It's difficult going over. 

I'll continue from here, dude," Michelangelo said. Leonardo nodded. "We all got hurt pretty bad, are you sure you want to hear this?" Jodi nodded. "Okay, next Shredder had tied us all up, with rope he had brought with him…"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Who shall be first," Shredder questioned looking at each. They were positioned against the wall. Master Splinter was sitting while the turtles were standing. Shredder seemed to have come up with an idea and grabbed Master Splinter. 

"I think the rat will go first," Shredder paused and smiled at the turtles protest. "He's the beginning of all my trouble." Pulling the ropes away Shredder held Master Splinter up by the neck, choking him. Shredder didn't notice the turtle's silent huddle or see what was coming next.

The all jumped at Shredder, causing him to loose his grip on Master Splinter, who fell to the ground. He lay still and the turtles thought they were too late. Shredder growled and turned, using the blades on his hands to attack. Leonardo had gotten a hold of one of his katana's and blocked the strike. Unfortunately it smashed the blade of the katana in the process. While Leonardo stumbled, Shredder grabbed the other katana and turned blocking Michelangelo's nunchukus, the chain splitting with Shredder's fury. Donatello and Raphael both jumped on Shredder at once, knocking him down. The katana got caught in Donatello's bo, splitting it in the middle while Raphael got Shredder pinned, sai at his throat.

"Okay Shred-head, we've had enough," Raphael said. As he brought his hand back for the final blow, coughing and a gasp got all of the turtle's attention. Shredder saw his opportunity and threw the two turtles off of him. Not expecting that Donatello landed on his back, and Raphael was slammed against the wall. Shredder walked over to where Master Splinter was ready to take a speedier approach to end his life. Raphael saw this and flung himself on Shredder. Both fell forward Raphael's sai was pointed behind Shredder's right shoulder blade as they fell. Scraping of metal across metal was heard and both were still for a moment. Then slowly Shredder pushed Raphael off of him, the bent sai falling to the side. The back of Shredder's armor was dented as well. Forgetting all about Splinter, Shredder charged at the first turtle he saw, Donatello.

"Enough is enough, Shredder," Donatello grabbed Leonardo's katana and Shredder realized too late what happened. He ran straight into the blade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jodi's mouth gaped open as she listened to the last part of the story.

"So Shredder was gone," Donatello finished. Master Splinter took it from there.

"We tended to everyone's wounds that took some time." Master Splinter said. "Raphael had been stabbed by his own sai, Michelangelo was whipped in the eyes when the chain on the nunchukus broke, Leonardo's hands were bruised and Donatello's shoulder was almost dislocated from how forcefully Shredder ran into him." Master Splinter rubbed his neck in remembrance. "My neck, almost closed up from the swelling that happened.

"Where you found the outfit of the Shredder, is apart from where anyone would find his body," Master Splinter said. "When we found this place, it was decided that we would bury him here. First we took off the armor, not wanting anyone here to find it, and left it in the first room we slept in." Jodi shivered and rubbed her hands on her arms, remembering when she found the costume. What if it wasn't rust that she saw on there, what if it was…

"Jodi, are you okay?" Jodi looked up and saw the guys staring at her. She let out a smile, feeling foolish and nodded.

"Yeah, I just remembered coming across his outfit on the way through," Jodi said.

"At least you didn't have to dig," Michelangelo commented. "Dude, that so sucked." Jodi held up her hands which had several broken finger nails. The guys all gasped asking what happened.

"I had to dig my way out when I reached the end of the tunnel," Jodi said.

"She will unbury herself and bring forth the missing feline," Master Splinter muttered under his breath. 

"What," They all questioned. Master Splinter said it was nothing and excused himself to meditate before dinner. Jodi watched him go in his hut. Some thing was going on and now Jodi had a feeling it had to do with her.

~ This section was work but I like how it came out. Hope there was nothing too graphic, if anyone thinks I should up the rating anymore let me know. 


	5. camp attack

~ Okay a few modifications, some adjustments and there, Chapter Ready! Sorry about the bandana's. I got so into what I was typing yesterday I completely forgot about them, so sorry, my fault. And Yeah!!! Lenni updated the child!!!! Daydream, I'm looking forward to Fanboy being updated!!! Okay I'm done, story time!

Now I am living in a fantasy world with the ninja turtles. Exploring a little I found it to be very similar to J.R.R Tolkens books of hobbits and lord of the rings. Although I haven't experience elves or hobbits or dwarves or trolls, the animals made me think of those books. I think I actually saw a shadow of a dragon flying over head a few days ago, but I'm not sure. The unicorns were always in the field where I first saw them. The guys took me there and we actually had one come close enough to pet. Michelangelo wanted to ride one but we didn't want to scare them with a turtle trying to jump on their back. Secretly though, I shared his desire.

I asked the turtles a few days later about why they left their bandana's in the cave with Shredder's outfit. In the height of their story about what happened, I simply forgot to ask. They explained that leaving the bandana's was a kind of symbolism they felt they should do as in leaving their old past and enemies behind. Now that I brought them with me, they started to wear them again. 

A garden was set up, to grow the necessary fruits and veggies and such. I've never been big on green beans but didn't refuse them when they were presented to me for dinner. During the past week, I've started to miss snack foods like chips, and cookies. I was thinking out loud and mentioned a big cheese pizza sounded good, which rewarded me with groans from all the turtles. I apologized and went exploring some more. Instead of my usual jeans and shirt that I came out wearing, Master Splinter showed me how to do a wrap dress with some material used as sheets. My first attempt got me laughs from everyone, so I chased them around playfully threatening to get them. This is until the sheet almost fell off. I dropped to the ground trying to cover myself while the guys rolled around laughing. Even Master Splinter, who was shaking his head, was laughing.

I was out in the trees today not too far from the camp. I was sitting and enjoying listening to the birds and animals when I heard a new sound. Standing up I listened a little harder. It sounded like drums, coming from the directions of the camp! Running over I reached a break in the trees and was confronted with a horrifying site. The huts were all on fire, the garden torn to shreds. The turtles and Splinter were no were to be seen. Terrified I shrunk back into the trees away from the men who were burning the camp to the ground. I sat down leaning on a tree, trying to think of what to do.

"Hey there," Some one yelled above me and grabbed my hair. I screamed as he pulled and risen me up on my feet. The man smelled like he hadn't bathed in months and grinned at me with yellow teeth, most of them missing. I made a face and tried to turn away but he pulled my hair making me walk towards him. Back at the camp he dragged me and threw me to the ground. Getting up, I looked around as more men like him circled me. They laughed and jeered at me, some reaching out and pinching my thighs my breast. I tried to hit them but they were too fast. A whip sounded and all the filthy men scattered. I dropped and covered my head.

"There now miss, you can get up." I looked up at the speaker and lost my breath. This man, obviously the leader, was much better groomed than the men. He wore clothing of tight deerskin pants and a loose white peasant shirt. Long hair tied slightly back, was a very dark brown. When I saw his ears, I realized the leader was an elf. He offered me a hand, which I graciously accepted, as he helped me to my feet. Standing, I found him much taller than I, nearly a head and a half taller. I looked up, gracious for his rescue.

"Sorry my men have treated you so rudely," The elf said. "I'll have to whip them until the blood runs dry from their veins," the elf looked around. "Should this happen again that it is." The men coward away from him.

"Now then, I am Aldanor," He bowed as he said his name. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jodi," I looked around. "Why are you destroying my friend's camp?" I was bewildered. This man, no elf, is surprising me.

"These friends of yours have been on our land for quit some time," Aldanor said. He pulled out a parchment. "I have orders from the king to bring them in to take responsibility for what they will have done." 

"What, that's crazy," I stammered. "What did they do?"

"Killed half of our army, my lady." Aldanor stood there waiting for a response. My mouth gaped open in shock. I looked over to the hut which had what I brought over with me, the journals I found, were still inside now fueling the angry fire. Slowly the hut was reduced to ashes now, it was all gone. My spare clothes were gone. I looked down at myself at my jeans and light shirt. Looking back up Aldanor was staring at me too.

"What a strange garment for a lady to wear," He said fingering the edge of my shirt.

"It's all I have now," I said. Aldanor nodded and rubbed his hand over his chin. He had no beard. It looked like he never had to shave in his life.

"Take her," Aldanor shouted at his men. "She will come with us, but." Aldanor paused with a raised finger. "Any harm comes to her, I will not be pleased." The men came forth and grabbed my arms and legs.

"No, wait, I have to stay here," I protested as they carried me away. Aldanor shook his head as I passed.

"I think not, you'll be ours now." And Aldanor followed his men into the forest.

The four brothers returned from a day of practicing to find the camp, their home in ruins. Shocked at the scene, they rushed around, looking for Master Splinter and for Jodi. No one was found. Desolated they heard a desperate meow coming from by the waterfall. Rushing over, they found Master Splinter and Klunk, both badly hurt. Master Splinter's left arm was broken and he was unconscious. Klunk was laying by him, his front paws moving but not much. They moved Master Splinter first, then Michelangelo went back to retrieve Klunk. Donatello bandaged Splinter up as best he could with what they had. Klunk didn't have anything broken but seemed to be in shock.

"What do you think happened, Leo," Donatello asked. Master Splinter stirred causing his son's to gather around him. His breath was raspy, like he was having a hard time to breathe.

"…attacked by… men…elf…" Master Splinter would take in heaving breaths with each word.

"Rest now Master we'll get you well," Leonardo said.

"No…time…" Master Splinter urged. "Jodi… gone…says he's…claiming her…" The turtles looked around. They had no idea where they would have gone.

"Master. We'll have to find cover first then we'll see to Jodi," Raphael insisted. His Master was hurt and he was burning to beat the crap out of who did this, but he wouldn't leave his master here like this. Master Splinter slowly nodded his head, knowing that his son's wouldn't leave him no matter what he said.

Michelangelo and Leonardo went out to scout for a new place to rest. The camp was obliterated. Ten years they lived in peace only to be burned down by an unknown foe, and for what? So many questions ran through their minds. A few miles down they found a road. A house was along the side. With some precaution, they went and knocked, surprised to find a large dog like character answer. Instead of paws he had furry hands and floppy ears.

"Can I help you?" The man-dog asked.

"Yes, I'm Leonardo, and this is my brother Michelangelo," Leonardo paused pointing to his brother. "We were living by the stream when our home was attacked and burned. Our father is severely hurt and needs shelter. Do you know where we can go?" The dog-man paused for a moment studying them.

"There are only three of you?"

"Five, we have two more brothers." Leonardo said. The dog-man nodded.

"Hold on a minute, I'll be right back, and closed the door in the turtles face. He came back out a moment later and had Leonardo and Michelangelo follow him around the house. A barn was there with a wagon sitting next to it. 

"My name is Holsomon, I live here alone, but will take your family in until your father is well." Leonardo thanked him and Holsomon took the wagon and horse to where Master Splinter was. They quickly took him and Klunk on the wagon back to the house, and set in a bed to rest. Holsomon gave Master Splinter a cup of something warm which helped him go to sleep. Master Splinter awoke a few hour later. His sons gathered around him as he explained what happened.

"Jodi had just left to go sit in the woods as I started my meditation," Master Splinter began. 

~~~~~~~~~

Master Splinter watched Jodi head out into the woods and turned his back to the sun, so the glare wouldn't hurt his eyes during meditation. A few minutes into it, Master Splinter felt his arms grabbed roughly and he was pulled to his feet. It was the dirty men. They held him as Aldanor stepped forward.

"I am here to dispose of you," Aldanor said.

"But what have I done to you?" Master Splinter asked.

"You and whatever retched family that is with you will not carry out your plans," Aldanor smiled. "Take care of him." The men dragged Master Splinter over to the water fall dousing him in and out of the water and beating him up until a cat, Klunk jumped on one. The man screamed bloody murder and that's when the drums began. The man threw Klunk who hit the side of the rock next to the water fall then lay still. Turning back to Master Splinter he was now half conscious. Purposely the man stepped on his arm, breaking it, then all walked off.

Master Splinter heard Jodi's screams then hears the elf say that they were taking her. Then all faded black.

~~~~~~~~

Raphael cracked his knuckles.

"Let's go get them no good…"

"It would do no good right now Raphael," Holsomon said and pointed outside. "It is getting dark and they are dark elves, the creatures you speak. No matter what skills you may posses they are better trackers in the dark than any we know."

"We'll do Jodi no good getting killed," Leonardo said. Raphael sighed aggravated and walked to a window.

"So we wait?" Donatello asked.

"We wait," Leonardo finished.

~ Originally the flashback wasn't there but I thought that it fit in. The rating on this should go no higher than PG-13, just for violence though, no swearing. I'm going to try to stay away from that.


	6. you want what?

~ Okay, more elf news… actually I think I'll leave more info on them in the next chapter :o) Enjoy!

I woke up feeling very groggy. Looking around I saw that I was in a room with barred windows and a locked door. A bed, that I woke up on sat to one side with a chair next to it. Draped over the chair was a robe. I picked up the material finding it light but warm. Feeling chilled it slipped it on and realized it was because I was only wearing a dressing gown. My clothes were gone. Sitting on the bed I looked up when I heard the door open. Aldanor walked in looking more regal than the first time I saw him. He still made my breath come short but I was angry being taken against my will. He locked the door behind him and walked up to me.

"Hello Jodi, I had a dressing maid take those nasty clothes off you and burn them," Aldanor said. I sat there not believing what he said. "Tomorrow you will have clothes more fitting of your statue to wear."

"What do you mean my stature?" I asked.

"What else can I give the woman who will bear my child anything but the finest…"

"Your what!" I shouted. "No way, I'm not having anyone's baby not now, and after this maybe not ever." Unaffected by my outburst Aldanor sat on the bed. I got up and walked away from him.

"You came through here, through a tunnel, did you not?" I turned amazed that he knew that. Aldanor continued. "But now you cannot find the tunnel and cannot return home."

"How do you know that?" I asked. Aldanor smiled at me.

"You talk in your sleep," Aldanor said. With a huff I turned away crossing my arms. "I also found that your companions came through the same tunnel and all wish to return." Aldanor walked up to me lightly touching my arms. He leaned in close to my ear as he spoke. "I can tell you where the tunnel is. Just bear me a child and I'll send you home." Any thought of physical actions with him actually made my heart go faster, but a child? There was no way I would have a child just to give it to him, like luggage. Shaking my head I stepped away from his arms and walked back to the bed.

"Why me?" I asked. "Why not choose another girl, or elf, or whatever to have your kid?"

"Because you possess a spirit, so rich, no one around here can match that," Aldanor walked to me as he spoke. My arms were still crossed.

"I don't have spirit, I'm just different from anyone else you ever met," I insisted. "I come from a different world…"

"Which is what makes you so perfect," Aldanor smiled at me thinking he had won me over. Ignoring the wanting growing in me, I scowled at him and turned away. I never thought it possible to want someone and to be disgusted at them at the same time. Aldanor sighed and went to the door.

"You'll change your mind," He said. "Either that or you'll remain my prisoner forever." The door clanged behind him as if he was sealing my fate. I shook my head as I sat there, not knowing what to do.

The next few days, Aldanor would come around noon every day. I was thinking that I was mentally sick because I found that I actually looked forward to his visits, although I would never tell him so. As he said, I have dozens of gowns, each very beautiful. One day when he came to visit I was looking outside the window. I looked at him then turned back. Aldanor was everything of a gentleman, besides holding me prisoner to have a baby for him.

"What are you looking at," Aldanor asked me.

"The sky, the tree's, the rain when it comes," I said. Aldanor walked up next to me and set his hand on my shoulder. I was so used to the action that I didn't notice at first. I sighed and looked at his hand. Lowering my shoulder, it slid off and I sat down on the bed.

"So, Jodi, will you…" 

"Please stop asking me the same question over and over," I said. "You already know what my answer is. Aldanor stopped and nodded his head.

"Yes, but I was actually going to ask if I could sit and talk with you." Aldanor said. I nodded staring at the floor. Aldanor sat next to me but he didn't touch me this time.

"What is it like in your world?" I looked at him to see if he was just trying to win me over. He seemed sincere, so I told him about how I grew up in Texas, and what school was like. After I started talking I couldn't stop. I realized that I look forward to his visits because he's the only other living being that I have seen since I've been here, in this cell. 

I told him about the music I liked TV shows I used to watch and my favorite foods. He spent the whole evening there and just talked about me. When the door opened and some one else came in, I was surprised to find it was another elf. A girl, very young.

"Sir Aldanor, would you like to come down to dinner?" Aldanor and I looked outside the window, and found that the sun was nearly set.

"I'll eat in here tonight, with Miss Jodi," He told the elf girl. She nodded and left the cell. I was surprised but please that Aldanor was going to have dinner with me. After talking so long I decided to ask him about the attack.

"You told me that you attacked the camp because my friends killed your army. What makes you believe that?" I asked.

"Half of our army," Aldanor said. "And it hasn't been done yet. We learned this through our stones of sight. They show the future and how they attack us. So we were going after them first. We don't know what they look like, but we were able to see their location."

"Aldanor, the reason you will be attacked is because I am here," I was feeling lighthearted hearing this. "So if you let me go…"

"No, not until you bear the child." Aldanor stated standing up.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because when an heir is born the mother is never to be known and the present king will step down and hand the thrown over to his son."

"What if a girl is born?" I asked.

"Then she is killed along with the mother," Aldanor stated calmly. My mouth drops open.

"And you want me to risk this," I stormed up to him and hit Aldanor on the chest. "You expect me to have a boy for you or die?" I kept hitting him in the chest until Aldanor grabbed both my arms. I shook my head, getting my hair out of my face.

"This whole war thing can be avoided," I said, my voice rising. "No one has to die." Aldanor looked down at me. My chest heaved with each breath, adrenaline running through my veins. As his eyes stared into mine, I felt my arms start to relax, my breathing slow a little. Before I knew what was happening, Aldanor lowered his head until our lips almost touched.

A knock on the door startled him and shook me out of my reverie. Remembering my anger, I pulled my arms away from him and went over to a corner. Sliding against the wall, I sat there with my knee's drawn up. Aldanor looked at then shook his head, walking over to the door.

"Maybe I should eat downstairs tonight," Aldanor said. I ignored him and waited until Aldanor shut the door. Looking over to make sure he was gone, I slid off the bed and walked back to the window. This was the only thing that I had to do, was to sit here and hope that, like when my aunt would get herself in trouble all the time and get rescued by the turtles, that they would do the same for me.

~ More update's on the turtles status, next chapter. Sorry about the mix-up on when I first posted chapter five. If you don't know what it was, no worried, just means you didn't see it :o)


	7. discovery

~ Hello everyone. I hope your holidays are going wonderful, we got a very unpleasant surprise here. At one am this morning someone stole two decorations out of my parent's yard. A lighted deer, whose head moves and  Santa that has been in the family for 25 plus years… it's older than me :o) Anyways it has put me in a gruesome mood so this part is reflecting that a little, nothing too graphic. I was talking to my room-mates saying if I find these people I'm going to go Raphael on them and… yeah I think that's enough. Sorry I just had to rant that out. Enjoy!

In Holsomon's home, Master Splinter was nursed back to heath and Holsomon invited them to stay. Klunk recovered from his shock, although he would twitch every now and again for no reason at all. During the week there, they learned that Holsomon never went to where they lived because that land, although beautiful, belonged to the dark elves.

"They're beautiful, but deadly. They use stones of sight to see the future and kill any one who would try to take them over." Holsomon said. "They probably took your friend, Jodi, on command of the prince Aldanor. What he plans on doing with her, I do not know."

With Splinter getting well, the turtles would venture out to find the home of the dark elves but always came back feeling more frustrated and lost than before. On one outing, after walking by a tree, Raphael turned around and slammed his fist onto it. Hearing a crack, his brothers turned around to see what had happened. Raphael's fist was bleeding from the knuckles but he didn't seem to notice.

"I am so tired of searching day after day and finding nothing," Raphael said.

"What are we suppose to do Raph?" Leonardo asked. "Just give up on Jodi?" Raphael shook his head.

"No, but go talk to people, any one who might be able to lead us to the home of the dark elves."

"We already tried that, dude," Michelangelo said.

"Yeah," Donatello joined in. "No one dared to set foot towards their territory. They were surprised we lived there so long with out coming across them." Feeling defeated they turned to head back when a noise stopped them. Looking through the tree's they found a female elf, with a baby. A male elf was tying the female's hands together, an ax stood against the tree.

"I'll teach you to give me three girls," The male said. He yanked on the female's hair and brought her to a stump. Pushing her down, he picked up the ax and went over to her.

"Please, Grigornis," She pleaded. "I'll have a boy next time, I promise."

"Too late Ironama," Grigornis said. "After you, all three girls are next." Grigornis went to bring down the ax but found it gone. Turning, Michelangelo was holding it.

"Give that back, beast," Grigornis demanded. Michelangelo shook his head and Donatello knocked Grigornis out with his bo. Leonardo untied Ironama and helped her to her feet. Raphael handed her the baby, which she took in her arms.

"Thank you kind strangers, but you shouldn't have," Ironama said.

"Why is that?" Raphael asked.

"Because I have failed my husband."

"Your husband was about to kill you? For what?" Leonardo exclaimed.

"I have not given him the boy I promised." Ironama held her head down in shame. Donatello went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault that you didn't have a boy," Donatello said.

"How is that so?" Ironama was confused.

"Well, it's because it is the male's body that decides if it's a boy or a girl." Donatello tried to explain. Ironama still didn't understand.

"When a boy and a girl, uh mate, "Donatello tried again. "They guy, uh puts a part of himself in the girl and the part of the guy is programmed to make a boy or a girl."

"Programmed?" Ironama questioned. "I don't understand your words." Donatello sighed and shook his head. Raphael took Ironama aside and explained what Donatello was saying in full detail. Ironama's eyes widen at what he said, then she nodded.

"No I can understand what you mean, but I can't go home," Ironama looked down at her husband. "He'll kill me." She walked over to where the ax was put down and looked at the turtles.

"Thanks for your help," Ironama said and put the blade to her chest, where the baby was. The baby started to cry "But this can't be helped." Before they could stop her Ironama fell onto the ax and the baby's cries ceased. Each turtle stepped back not believing what she had done. Grigornis groaned and got up. He saw his wife and baby lay dead.

"What is this?" Grigornis examined her and the dead child. Then he turned to the turtles. "You did this." The turtles backed up ready to defend themselves. They were not prepared for Grigornis to laugh and swing an arm around the closest one.

"If you wanted part all you had to do was say so," The turtles were baffled at how cruel a race could be. You always hear about the good elves in fairy stories but not bad elves, not like this.

"Come home with me, we shall drink, be merry and you can help me kill the other two," Grigornis started to lead the way.

"Where are you headed?" Leonardo asked.

"The home of the dark elves of course, where else?"

"Just checking," Leonardo said. "But instead of killing the girls why don't you raise them and then…"

"Oh use them as slaves or sell them," Grigornis said. "Good idea." They followed him to where hopefully Jodi was.

~ It's not as long as the other chapters but I'll make up for that in later chapters :o) If anyone thinks this was above a PG-13 level, let me know. Since I didn't describe the gruesome stuff I don't think it is but I don't want to offend anyone. Happy Holidays!


	8. resistance

~ Brain power is now getting back up to speed. I saw Tran-Siberian Orchestra last night and was all hyper until I got home. I wanted to write but had to wait until today after my computer got fixed. So yeah!!! 

In my cell I was frustrated. 'The elf he was so hot and cold. It's a play with words that's what it is. He's trying to win me over, make me give in to him then he'll dispose of me.' I stalked around the cell with these thoughts going through my head. "So I just have to ignore those charms, no matter how good they sound and hope to be rescued." I looked out the window, but only got the same view as before.

Aldanor came in and I just sighed then looked back out the window. He cleared his throat and I looked over to him again. Walking up behind me I turned and found, flowers. He offered them to me, but I turned my head. Getting frustrated himself, Aldanor grabbed my hand making me take the flowers. Don't get me wrong, they were beautiful, but I didn't want anything from him, I didn't want to encourage him.

I threw the flowers down but could not bring my heart to stomp on them. It wasn't the flowers fault. I threw myself on my bed and buried my head in the pillow. I wasn't aware that Aldanor came to stand next to me until I felt him touch me. I stiffened hoping he would go away. It was getting harder and harder to resist him. Maybe this was elf magic or something.

"Would you dance,  
if asked you to dance?"  


I looked up to Aldanor as he spoke. It sounded like it was a poem, but he sang it so sweetly.

"Would you run,  
and never look back?  
Would you cry,  
if you saw me crying ?  
Would you save my soul tonight?"

I sat up slowly. I never heard him speak like this before and this threw my guard off completely. Aldanor sat down next to me and touched my mouth.

"Would you tremble,  
if I touched your lips?"

I noticed that my lips did tremble and I clenched my mouth closed to try and stop them.

"Please hold me in your arms tonight."

I could feel my resistance slowly slipping away. I wasn't sure if this was of magic, or him melting myself.

" I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.   
You can take my breath away."

Something was melting within me as I leaned closer to him. Aldanor smiled slightly and continued.

" Would you swear,  
that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?   
Would you remember?"

Aldanor leaned down and kissed me, I closed my eyes, all my resistance gone. Slowly he started to lay me down on the bed. When my head hit the pillow all reason came back in my head. I started to struggle but Aldanor was too strong, his body pinned me down. When his lips parted from mine, I started yelling at him.

"Get off of me, you can't do this," I struggled and tried, but I couldn't move. Tears traced a path down my cheeks, as I felt completely hopeless. Aldanor sighed and got up letting me get up. Wiping my eyes I watched him as he went to the door.

"You will be mine," Aldanor said. "Each day as I get closer, one day I won't stop." Then he left. I sat there, curled up in as small of a ball that I could. I knew he was right and that's what upset me the most. All my life, guys have only gone out with me for short times. When I didn't put out, they dumped me. There was one guy who didn't do that to me, but then I moved and we couldn't handle a long distance relationship.

It was his words, his kind actions that were getting to me. Who am I trying to convince that's magic making me want him more and more. It's myself, but that's an empty road. I rocked myself, laying my head on my knees. With a sigh I sat up and realized that I had fallen asleep. Getting up I walked to the window when I heard a door open. Turning Aldanor came in and closed it behind him.

"Jodi," Aldanor said quietly. "Tomorrow I would like to take you into the village, to get you out of this room." I turned and looked at him.

"Aren't you worried about others seeing me?" I asked. 

"I'll take care of that," Aldanor said. I nodded then agreeing to go out. Almost anything to get out of this room would be wonderful.

The kingdom of the dark elves was not dark at all. It was light and airy. That surprised the turtles. On the way in, Grigornis explained who they were and that they were his guests. They went inside his house and found two young girls looking back at them.

"Now girls, do as your told by me or my companions and you shall live, unlike your good for nothing mother." Grigornis told them. They nodded and looked at the turtles in fear. The girls may have been young, but they knew what most guys wanted from them.

Being late the turtles had no time to explore. They were each given a room to sleep in. Raphael lay on the bed, pondering how long it would be until they could get inside. When he felt a soft touch, he pinned the arm and looked over into the eyes of the youngest girl. She was maybe twelve right now and the look of terror in her eyes was like he had never seen before.

"I have come here to please you," She whispered. Raphael didn't understand what she meant for a moment. She took her arm away and started to peel back the sheet she covered herself with. Understanding filled Raphael's eyes and he stopped her.

"No, I don't want that," Raphael said quietly. 

"I don't please you?" She asked.

"No, not like that, no," Raphael struggled for a way to explain. "You're just a young girl, elf." She nodded. "Have you done this before?" Another nod. "Is it because you like it?" Raphael asked, bewildered. This time she shook her head no.

"It's because father makes us," The girl said.

"That's not right," Raphael realized he didn't even ask her name. "What is your name?"

"Arewise," She responded.

"Okay Arewise," Raphael said. "I want you to get your sister and go back to bed. My brothers and I don't do this kind of stuff, because it's wrong." Arewise seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you going to help us?" Raphael blew his breath threw his mouth.

"I'll see what we can do," Arewise smiled and ran off to get her sister. Raphael laid back down shaking his head. How can a father treat their daughters, their wife, like this. There was no way his brother's and him could leave them like this. Like it or not, they have gotten themselves in deeper than they can possibly handle.


	9. the party

~ Legolas, I don't think he knows of this kingdom, or would venture in it alone.. poor elf would be slaughtered. Soon we'll be getting into some battle scene's it looks like… 

Aldanor stormed around his bedchamber. He checked the bolts that was put on the outside door once more, then started pacing again. This girl, Jodi, this woman, she frustrated him so much. She resisted his every charm that he could think of. So he started to open himself up to her to try to win her over. It backfired. Aldanor has started to feel for Jodi. So many times he has wanted to take her, but if anyone were to learn that he has taken Jodi by force he would be cast out. Any of the royal family cannot take a woman by force and let it be known. The door to Aldanor's bedchamber opened and Jodi was trusted in.

I looked around and saw Aldanor standing in the room. The guards placed me down and left. Aldanor came over to me with a smile and extended his hand to me. I looked at him but didn't take his hand. With a sigh, he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. I was so close to Aldanor that I had to look up to see his face.

"This will be your new sleeping quarters," Aldanor said. "That is my bed, which you will share with me, but you will have no sleeping gown." I opened my mouth to protest but Aldanor continued. "Say or try to refuse and I will strip this room of all type of cloth and you will walk around naked." Numbly I nodded my head. Aldanor released me and told me get to bed. Slowly I stripped off the gown and crawled under the covers. I felt the mattress shift under Aldanor's weight and has he pulled me up against him I realized that he was also naked. I surpressed a shiver and was awake through the whole night.

Weeks passes by, Jodi got used and was able to sleep at night but never gave in to any demands that Aldanor requested. The turtles stayed with Grigornis and he decided to introduce the turtles around. On a day out, the turtles were familiar with the town and many of the people, they were not comfortable around the attitude the men have. 

"Over there," Grigornis pointed. The turtles saw a man who had dark hair and a maid in very nice clothing was at his side. She was very demure, didn't say much. 

"That is Prince Aldanor," Grigornis said, indicating that he wanted the turtles to follow him. "Come I want you to meet him." Making there way over they never got a good look at the girls face. When they saw, her, they couldn't believe that they were seeing Jodi.

Looking up and seeing the turtles, was a shock that I almost fell over. Aldanor asked if I was all right and I claimed I just stumbled. The elf, who I learned was name Grigornis, introduced each turtles and Aldanor nodded and started to talk to Grigornis about the problem Grigornis was having with his wife. Sliding away from Aldanor I went to the turtles and spoke very softly, so others wouldn't hear.

"How did you guys get in here?" I didn't want them to be slaughtered.

"We're here to rescue you," Donatello whispered back.

"But I think we've gotten in a little above our heads," Raphael added and told me about the incident with the daughter. I covered my mouth, which gaped open and shook my head. Looking back to the turtles I explained how Aldanor wanted me to have his baby then once born he would show me the way home. At the turtles shocked expressions I told them, I wasn't doing that.

"Jodi," Aldanor called. I stood up a little guilty and smiled at him. He gave a weird look and told me to go.

"I am going to look into finding more about the attackers," Aldanor said. My heart pounded in my chest as I bid the turtle's goodbye. Irritated by my hesitation, Aldanor came and grabbed my arm, making me leave with him. Back in his room was where I was confined to when I was alone. I looked around the room and sighed. Things were getting more and more complicated.

The next day Aldanor informed me that there was going to be a celebration and he made sure to mention that the turtles were invited. I shrugged and pretended that it made no difference to me. Aldanor ordered special material for a dress to be made for me.

In Grigornis home, he told the turtles about the party and they were a little surprised to hear that they were specially invited. They were actually planning on leaving, since they knew the location of the Dark Elves home, to recruit help. There was no way they could defeat this alone. Not to upset Aldanor the turtles all decided to go to the party then leave straight after.

The evening was more elaborate than I expected. To me it looked like a royal party that you would read about in the medieval history. The gown Aldanor made up for me was in shades of green and it seemed to sparkle. I have no idea what the material was but it reminded me of silk and taffeta. There were musicians in a corner that played lively music and everyone danced. I think the whole village was there, at least any who had status.

I saw the turtles walk in behind Grigornis, they seemed to be his guest. How they accomplished that I have no idea. Aldanor sat in a chair next to his father while I was forced to stand close to him. No doubt about it, Aldanor's father knew who I was but the only thing he said to Aldanor was why her? Aldanor said something back that I didn't hear. 

With the turtles here, I was hoping for escape. Maybe sneak me out when Aldanor wasn't looking. They were ninja's they could figure a way. Of the elves, all the girls that were not married were gathered near the wall. Some of the girls with partners actually looked happy while others look like they had no life in them. A new song came on and Aldanor stood up taking my hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Aldanor asked me. I hesitated and looked towards his father. Seeing the disapproval on the king's face insulted me.

"Sure," I said, while staring at Aldanor's father. The king's face moved into a scowl as Aldanor swept me onto the floor. He was a graceful dancer and I thanked mom in my head for the ballet she made me take as a child. Some how the gracefulness carried on into adulthood. As the song ended, Aldanor bowed to me and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush a little, especially with everyone turning to stare.

Taking me back to where I was to stand, Aldanor said he would be right back. Hearing the king clear his throat after Aldanor walked away, I turned and saw him beckon me to stand next to him. Slowly I went over to him.

"I do not like my son associating with you," The king said to me. "Nor do I approve of his choice of you being the mother of his child."

"Well you don't have to worry," I said. "I do not want to be a mother to any child or give birth to any." The king laughed.

"My son will have you," The king said once he caught his breath. "I see why he is so determined. My son is used to having the local girls sigh over him and long for him, even though they know he will never marry." Sitting up the king now had a slight smile on his face. "He will have you." I stared at the king until someone grabbed my sides. Jumping I saw Aldanor behind me with drinks. I gladly took one and saw that a chair was there for me too. Sipping the cup, I noticed that a warm feeling spread through me and was very sweet.

"This is good," I said, complimenting Aldanor without thinking about it. He smiled and nodded.

"Let me know if you want more," Aldanor said and returned his attention on the floor. I turned and saw that the turtles were making their way over to us. Remembering that Aldanor didn't know it was their camp he attacked, I tried to play it cool.

"Hi guys" I said. They all gave me a weird look. Oops I thought to myself. Grigornis, turned to speak to the king. 

"Your majesty, these are the visitors who helped me dispose of the woman and nauseating child. The king nodded.

"It is rare to find others who agree that we live the right way," The king said.

"I never thought that we'd meet others like us," Leonardo said. "We have never wandered in this land before." I found that funny and started snickering.

"Jodi would you like another drink?" Aldanor said. I looked and saw that my cup was empty. I nodded and he took the cup.

"We will have to leave soon after tonight though." Leonardo said. That ended my laughter and I looked over at them. They were serious, they were going to leave me here. Aldanor was back with my cup and I swallowed it down quickly. As the turtles went to leave, Donatello paused close to me.

"We'll back for you," Donatello whispered. I numbly watched them go. Aldanor leaned near me and whispered something about Grigornis.

"Methinks he takes on the weirdest friends." I looked over to Aldanor and saw that he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile myself. Then I felt laughter building in me and I started to snicker. Aldanor got up and helped me to me feet. One step and I was down on the floor. Aldanor picked me up and said something to the guest. I have no idea what it was but they all laughed. Aldanor took me to his room and put me down on the bed. Everything was so funny, I don't ever remember feeling this giddy.

"Rest and I'll be back. Okay Jodi?" I laughed and said okay. I heard the door open and a lock bolt into place. I sat up fast and lay back down with a moan when the room flipped upside down on me. I don't know how long I lay there, things were fading in and out on me. I remember Aldanor coming back, him undressing me and then he crawled in to bed next to me, also naked. After that things were all a blur.


	10. attack

~ HexAdecimal - Thanks for the compliment on the chapter, I really appreciate it.

Lenni - there you are, thought we lost you for a minute. Sorry about what happened to the Child, bummer. Looking forward to you being back on the 14th.

Raphielle - I know I am so mean ::Evil laughter::

The Empress - thanks for the review :o) More info on rescuing Jodi is coming up :o)

Daydream - let Legolas go before the poor elf suffocates. ::Daydream loosens grip but resolves never to let Legolas go:: lol

For anyone interested in joining a fanfiction contest go to http://www.geocities.com/fan_attik/competition.html

~~~~~~~~

Morning came and I found myself cuddled up against Aldanor, his arm around me. I sighed feeling comfortable until the night came rushing back to me.

There was a touch, then Aldanor was on me, looking in my eyes. I heard a whisper asking if I wanted this, I don't know what I said. Then sighs, and moans, the room started dancing. Aldanor and I were dancing. That's all I remembered.

I sat up intent on pushing on pushing Aldanor away but stopped when my stomach flipped on me. Aldanor got up for a moment saying he would be back. He returned with a cup of something, which I eyed warily. 

"Drink this it will make you feel better." Aldanor said. I drank whatever it was and my stomach did seem to settle a bit. I lay back down and grew drowsy. Aldanor was holding my hand I noticed, then I fell asleep.

Aldanor waited until Jodi's breathing became regular before getting up. Out side the room he paced the hall thinking. Aldanor didn't know that the wine would get Jodi drunk. He himself had three cups and didn't feel a thing. She was the one who came onto him, he thought she changed her mind. The night was wonderful, they made love over and over again.

Stopping Aldanor rested his hand on the door and sighed and a hand over his heart. He couldn't do this to her. However much of what happened that Jodi remembers, Aldanor doesn't know. What he knows is that he is not going to do this to her. After the child was born, it was his duty to kill her because of his stature. Aldanor looked in on Jodi who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Closing the door, Aldanor cursed at himself. By opening up to her, trying to get Jodi to give in became a double edged sword. With in the next day or so or when it was safe, he would let Jodi go. Aldanor had unintentionally fallen in love with Jodi.

In Holsomon's home, the turtles returned and told Master Splinter what they had found and what they were going to do. Holsomon listened as well. After everything was explained Holsomon said he knew of someone who would be willing to help. 

"I'll be back this evening," Holsomon said and left with his horse. That day was spent practicing and figuring out strategies. That evening Holsomon returned saying that he might have some help. They would know for sure in a few days.

At the home of the dark elves, I paced Aldanor's room. He swears that he didn't mean for me to get drunk. He forgot that humans couldn't handle much of their wine. I stopped pacing and rubbed my hands over my face. I didn't know what to believe. All I do know for sure is that we made love, several times thanks to Aldanor saying so. I hoped I wasn't pregnant, that would only complicate things worse. 

Knocking on the door got my attention. I called to who ever it was to come in. Aldanor came in with an elf who looked to be a little older than him. Unlike Aldanor, who was fair, she was dark and reminded me of the witches in horror movies. Her voice matched that description. 

Walking up to me she laid a hand on my stomach and gasped. I went to back away from her, but Aldanor walked behind me holding me in place.

"This woman, has spirit," The elf cackled. "Strong one for a human." She licked her lips as she rubbed her hand over my stomach. I closed my eyes and turned my head hoping she would go away.

"But no babe resides here," The elf finished and took her hands off me. Aldanor seemed to let loose a breath and took the elf out. Closing the door, he came up to me and went to put his hands on my arms.

"Don't touch me," I said backing away. Aldanor stopped putting his hands down.

"I'm letting you go Jodi," Aldanor said softly. I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"What?"

"If you were to give birth to my child, son or girl, I would still have to kill you," my mouth dropped open. "But I do not want you dead, so I am letting you go." Aldanor chose that moment to walk up to me. I didn't back away.

"I feel for you and don't want you hurt." Aldanor said resting his hands on my shoulders. "I found that out last night. And now with your permission, I would like to kiss you then in a weeks time, it will be safe to take you out, when the guard won't see you, and let you go." I felt like a fish, my mouth opened and closed with no sound.

"May I?" Aldanor asked. Remembering his question, I touched his face and couldn't help but think of how different he was from the other elves around here. Closing my eyes I brought his face to mine.

Leonardo looked out the window. His brothers and him have formed a small plan but unless they got help, they would be dead meat. Michelangelo was busying himself in the kitchen, while Raphael went out for a walk. Donatello was toying with Holsomon's stove around Michelangelo, while Holsomon and Master Splinter conversed. Holsomon's ears perked and he went to the door. Opening the door an elf stood there. This elf had very pale hair, calling it blond would have been too dark, and a quiver of arrows over his back.

"Holsomon, you said you have allies who can help us?" The elf said.

"Yes, Molaart," Holsomon responded. He introduced each of the turtles and Master Splinter. After sitting and listening to Leonardo explain where the home of the dark elves were and how he proposed they got in Molaart nodded.

"You plan makes much sense," Molaart complimented. "What we will do is get all of our armies together and you will lead us in. Tomorrow at dawn, four more armies will be joining us, of all races. We will help you get your friend Jodi back and you in turn will help us recover the baby stolen years ago."

"Baby?" Raphael had come back in and went over. "What baby?" Michelangelo and Donatello peered around the stove curious to what they were all now talking about.

"Many years ago," Molaart began. "Our queen was with child, very happy and content with our king. When she gave birth we were overjoyed with the new son she had. But one night when she was alone, an imposter stormed the castle, went up to where she had the babe and stole him. Eventually the imposter was caught, an elf who had turned rogue against us. He told us we would never find the baby and laughed until he was sentenced to death."

"How will you know who the baby was?" Master Splinter asked.

"We'll know," Molaart said.

Dawn approached, I watched the sunrise from the bedroom window. Aldanor was still asleep on the bed. Last night, Aldanor admitted that he didn't know where the tunnel back to my world was. He was going to let me go on the land just out side their borders so I wouldn't have to worry about being attacked. We talked for a long time and I almost admitted that I would actually miss him. But, I kept my mouth shut. This was already hard enough.

This day was a solemn one. The day passed slowly and it seemed to fade slowly into night. Aldanor was having dinner with me when we heard the sound of what sounded like trumpets. Aldanor jumped up from his chair and grabbed his sword.

"What's going on?" I cried.

"A battle, we are under attack," Aldanor said. He buckled his belt and turned to leave.

"Aldanor just a moment," I ran to him before he left. Kissing him I looked into his eyes. "Don't bolt the door please." Aldanor nodded and left. I went to the window and saw soldiers preparing their arrows. I prayed that Aldanor would be all right, and if the turtles were there, that they would be safe too.


	11. battle

~ This is it. Only one more chapter after this one. And thanks for the nomination into the TMNT fanfic competition, I feel honored. :o)

Five armies total, that's what Michelangelo had counted them up to. Races of men, elf and another he wasn't sure what the title to was, all gathered and charges the gates of the dark elves. With the dark elves unprepared, they got in and were able to take many guards before trumpets sounded, warning of the attack. All the armies knew who they were looking for, the stolen elf prince. 

After the trumpets, scores of elves came out of everywhere. Swords clashed, arrows flew by. It was chaos, all around. Donatello and his brothers were separated as the battle escalated. In a few hours, even though tired it was apparent that the armies were going to win. This gave everyone a new surge of energy and fought more gallantly than ever. The dark elves retreated, leaving the courtyard. Looking around, Raphael spotted his brothers and they got near each other. Looking to the door, Prince Aldanor stood there, holding Jodi, a dagger to her throat.

I was terrified. Aldanor simply came inside the room and grabbed me. He said I was needed for the battle but I wouldn't get hurt. Forcing me outside, he put the dagger to my throat and I froze. Looking around, I saw the bodies of what I would say is most of the elves of this land. The turtles were all standing next to each other, each beaten up a little but nothing life threatening. 

"Enough!" Aldanor yelled. Walking down the steps, Aldanor had an arm around my waist, practically holding me off the ground. He was cutting off my breathing but I didn't dare voice it. 

"Is she the one you want?" Aldanor questioned. "If it is, take her. I do not wish to claim her." Stopping in front of the turtles, Aldanor looked at them.

"That was your camp, wasn't it?" Aldanor questioned. They nodded yes. "I'm sorry about the rat, my men got to him before I could stop them." My eyes widened hearing that Splinter had gotten hurt. 

"He is mending," Raphael said. "So is that cat, if you care to know." Michelangelo nodded. I closed my eyes thinking poor Klunk.

"Prince Aldanor." Another elf called, but he was different, he was brighter. I thought Aldanor would look like that, if the sunbeam shined from behind him.

"She is not all we came for. I am Molaart," The elf introduced himself. "I have been sent on behalf of our king to bring home the stolen elf child." Aldanor waited.

"That child is you," Molaart said. Aldanor jerked me in response. I gasped when he squeezed my stomach. Relaxing his arms, Aldanor apologized softly, but Molaart caught that.

"Why do you think you are so different from everyone here?" Molaart questioned. "Instead of killing her you are willing to let this woman go. Isn't that unusual?" Aldanor's breathing was speeding up. I could tell that he was ready to panic.

"Aldanor," I said. He lowered me to the ground and took the dagger away. Aldanor waited to hear me speak. "Ask your father."

"Yes, ask me," Aldanor spun around, placing me behind him. I looked around and saw the king. 

"You're not my father?" Aldanor questioned. The king shrugged.

"No, but if you were it would shame me," The king responded. "The girl should be dead and you should not have cared a bit. You have learned nothing of your upbringing."

"That's because his true nature knew better," Molaart said. The king sneered at him then looked at me. 

"He had you didn't he?" My face flushed but I stood tall. "Pity you weren't an elf. Otherwise you would have been an achievement."

Aldanor rushed the King with his dagger in front of him. The king stepped aside and easily knocked Aldanor aside. Getting up, Aldanor had grabbed a sword and this became a duel. As they centered the courtyard, a circle gathered around them, watching, everyone holding their breath. The king knocked Aldanor's sword out of his hand and had him pinned at the floor, blade at his throat.

"I should never have bothered with you," The king said. I couldn't stand this. Giving a battle cry I ran forward and knocked the king aside. We both fell over and I felt something pierce my side. I lay gasping on the ground and looked to see that the king was getting up, his eyes on me.

"You'll pay for that," and raised his sword. I heard the blade swish through the air then all was silent. My eyes still worked, they opened and found Aldanor standing above me. Looking to the side, the king lay dead. Lifting me in his arms, Aldanor turned to Molaart.

"Let's leave, I tired of this place a long time ago." Heading out they patched my side up and went to a friends house, who I leaned was name Holsomon. The turtles were all gathered around asking how I was. I smiled at them then was given something from Splinter to drink. I was happy to see him and said so. He smiled and told me to drink up. Once again I passed into slumber.

Aldanor was outside, in the camp with Molaart. This was all strange, his whole upbringing had been about males being prominent and females a likeness to be shared but not over come by. At least now he knew why it was so hard for him to learn the dark elves lessons. He was an elf of light.

That evening there was a celebration party, elves, men, everyone was there. My side was bandaged up but I wasn't in that much pain. The dress I had on earlier was ruined, so I made do with some of the guys clothes. The turtles were happy that everyone was together but seemed sad as well. Going over to them I sat down and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know," Donatello said. "It's just feeling very strange, like we have no reason to be here anymore." I put my hand on Donatello's shoulder, which he patted then looked off in the distance. Raphael got up announcing that he was going for a walk and stepped into the shadows. Not wanting his brother to be alone, Leonardo got up and followed him out.

"You feeling okay, Jodi?" Michelangelo asked. Klunk was by his side, purring.

"Yeah," I said. "My side still aches a little but I should be okay." There was an uproar over where a camp tent was. We looked over to see what was going on, but all the bodies that crowded in to see what was going on obscured it. I got up and walked over, making my way through the crowd. I found that Aldanor lay on the ground, blood seeping out from under him. Pushing the rest of the way through, I went over and saw that an arrow had pierced his shoulder. A healer made his way through the crowd and went to see Aldanor's shoulder. 

"There is not much I can do. The arrow was poisoned, and the only cure for the victim is blood and possibly the life of someone who truly loves him. With out that, he will surely die," The healer finished solemnly

"I'll do it," Someone said. I turned and looked around for the voice when I realized that I had spoken. The healer looked at me.

"You love him?" The healer asked. The turtles were gathered around, surprised showed on all their faces.

"Yes," I said, putting my hand on his cheek. "I couldn't help myself."

"Jodi, no," Aldanor whispered.

"Shh,. You'll be all right," I said and stood up. "What do I have to do?" With help Aldanor was taken into a tent, I followed behind. I was instructed to tie bands around my forearms. The healer led me over to Aldanor and began to chant. You could almost see the magic, you could feel it all around. The healer took one arm holding it over Aldanor and cut it, the blood spilling onto Aldanor's chest, he did the same with the other arm and instructed me to stand there for as long as I could. 

The chanting continues, I started to feel faint. It seemed that everything was getting louder, and started to echo, then the world turned on me. I opened my eyes, not even aware they had closed and looked around. The healer was gone, I was laying on the ground, where I had fallen and Aldanor still lay on the cot he was placed on. I got up slowly, it was hard to move. Getting up I saw that the arrow was gone and Aldanor looked like he would be all right. I sighed and fell back down to the floor, passing out before I hit it.

~ Okay reviewers, I need your help… will Jodi live or die? What's it going to be?


	12. return

~ Da, na, na, na. Okay strong votes but is it enough? So far not many has reviewed… Read on to find out…

There was pain everywhere, the shoulder is burning. Taking in a deep breath, Aldanor's eyes opened and he sat up. Looking around he saw that it was morning and remembered getting hit the night before. After that, he couldn't remember much at all. He did recall that Jodi was there, he face looking in concern over him. Swinging his feet off the cot they hit something soft. Looking down, Aldanor found Jodi, pale, lifeless. Aldanor jumped off the bed, lifting her in his arms.

"Jodi, wake up, wake up," Aldanor cried but got no response. Jodi's head, lolled around as he held her in his arms.

"Jodi, no," Aldanor's throat stuck with the words he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Jodi that he was sorry, that he wished they met under different circumstances. Laying her gently on the bed, Aldanor found the bands tied on her forearms, they were loose enough that he could slid them off of her arms. Her skin was chilled, cold to touch. The turtles burst in and found Jodi lifeless on the bed. Aldanor stood there, head in his hands.

"What did you do to her?" Raphael shouted pushing Aldanor aside. Aldanor felt so much pain in his heart he couldn't form words. Donatello went over and felt for a pulse, first in her wrist, then moved to her neck.

"There's a pulse," Donatello said. "But it's weak." Donatello looked to his brothers. "She is going to need a blood transfusion if she is going to live." Hearing this all the turtles slumped. They knew that there were no supplies here that they would be able to use.

"What's a blood transfusion?" Aldanor asked. The turtles looked at him forgetting that he was there. 

"If we put some of someone else's blood into her, then Jodi might live," Donatello explained. Aldanor stood up feeling some hope.

"What do you need?" 

"Plastic, which you don't have here," Donatello said.

"Then we'll find a substitute," Aldanor said and grabbed Donatello's hand. Before they were gone Donatello explained to his brothers to keep Jodi warm and give her warms liquids. Aldanor went to Molaart with Donatello and had Donatello trace out what materials he would need on a piece of paper. Looking it over Molaart said he would be back and rode off with some other blond elf following. Once they returned, Molaart gave Donatello the following. A few needles which were used for sewing that Donatello sterilized. That was all they could find. Donatello went back to the tent with Aldanor and told the turtles the news.

"I don't think we can do it guys," Donatello said. "There's nothing to use in substitute of an I.V. line. What we are going to have to do is feed her and see if she hangs on." Some soup was made up and they spoon fed the unconscious Jodi. They would do this everyday, and it lasted for two nights, Aldanor never leaving Jodi's side. Donatello showed him how to keep track of Jodi's pulse and to call him if anything happened.

The turtles we walking out and came across their old camp site. Looking at the huts Michelangelo found Jodi's book bag, which was half burnt and amazingly the journals survived. Once they saw that, Leonardo went to Master Splinter's old hut and started to dig through the ashes. This was the one burnt the worse of all. As Leonardo digged he pulled out a small metal box, blackened by the heat.

"What is that, bro?" Michelangelo asked.

"What we need," Leonardo responded. Calling Donatello and Raphael over They say the box and ran as fast as they could back to the camp. Inside the tent, Aldanor noted that Jodi's breathing, as shallow as it was, was becoming even more ragged.

"Please live, Jodi," Aldanor said, on his knee's next to her bed. "This should have been me, I'm sorry." Donatello burst in with the metal box opened. Aldanor jumped up alarmed at first then pointed out Jodi's condition.

"She doesn't have much time," Donatello said pulling stuff out of the box.

"What are you going to do? Please you have to do something!" Aldanor begged.

"Roll you sleeves up Aldanor," Donatello had what he needed and put the box down. "We're doing a blood transfusion." Outside the tent, the three bothers paced, while waiting to hear about Jodi. No humans were around, so Donatello had to resort to using Aldanor's blood for the transfusion. Hopefully it would be compatible. Three hours went by and there was still no word. Raphael was ready to bust in there, but Leonardo and Michelangelo stopped him. They all knew Donatello would need the room and the time.

The Healer stopped by and asked how they were doing. He had went in earlier, but Donatello screamed at him to get out, not having the patience or Jodi having time to teach someone what he was doing. The turtles mentioned that they were still waiting when Donatello came out.

"We're done," Donatello simply said. "Now we have to wait." Donatello let his brothers go in one by one, to see how they were doing. Raphael went in first and saw that Jodi was breathing easier and both her and Aldanor had bandages in the crooks of their arms.

"Tell Donatello if she needs more, I'll give her more," Aldanor started.

"Shh," Raphael said. "You have to rest, and if you want Jodi better, keep it down so she can get better faster." Aldanor calmed himself and nodded. As Raphael left, Leonardo came back in.

"How do you feel," Leonardo asked.

"A little tired, but I wanted to stay awake to watch Jodi," Aldanor commented. "Donatello said that her body might not accept my blood. Why is that?"

"Because it's different from hers, and her body might not understand that we're just trying to help," Leonardo said. 

"I don't understand this science, but I'm glad your brother does," Aldanor said to Leonardo.

"Me too," Leonardo said and left. Michelangelo came in and got Aldanor to crack a smile. He also whispered some in Jodi's ear but there was no response. Sighing, Michelangelo gave Aldanor a thumbs up and left. Donatello came in and sat there watching as Aldanor fell asleep.

"Donatello?" Donatello sat up and looked around. It was dark and he had fallen asleep. He cursed himself for doing so and lit a lamp. The light illuminated the room, showing that Aldanor and Jodi were still laying on the cots set up in there.

"Donatello?" He got up knowing that someone in there was calling his name. Stepping over, Donatello illuminated their faces, both eyes still closed.

"Donatello?" It was Jodi who spoke!

"Jodi, you're going to be okay!" Donatello was so excited that he wanted to jump for joy but Jodi's next comment paused Donatello's thoughts.

"No, I'm not," Jodi said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I just wanted a chance to thank you and it seems that I have that chance now. Tell Aldanor that I love him, and that's why I did what I did." Donatello had tears falling down his cheeks.

"Jodi, you're going to be able to tell him yourself…" Donatello paused as Jodi's body gave one last sigh. Donatello gripped the blankets as tight as he could and hugged Jodi.

"I'm sorry Jodi," Donatello said softly as he cried. Aldanor stirred and saw Donatello hugging Jodi, crying.

"What happened, is she…" Aldanor let the question hang not able to finish. Donatello looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," Aldanor didn't cry but he did hug Donatello and held Jodi between the two.

The funeral was a short one. They wrapped Jodi up in a blanket and buried her near the waterfall. As the first load of dirt fell on where her feet were, Aldanor looked at the sun. She had just died moments before sunrise, it hasn't even been an hour yet. As the second load of dirst fell, Aldanor turned and yelled.

"No!" And pushed Molaart aside with the shovel. Jumping down into the hole, Aldanor uncovered Jodi's face, her skin was still warm.

"Aldanor leave her alone," Raphael said ready to pull him out. Michelangelo stopped him.

"Wait a minute, bro," He said. Aldanor was screaming at Jodi to breath and then put his mouth on hers, to make her breath. When he noticed the air coming out her nose, he covered that and continued to do so. Leonardo could see what he was trying to do and jumped down there.

"Aldanor, it's too late…"

"No it's not, it can't be too late," Aldanor screamed at him. "Jodi! Breathe, for goodness sake breathe."

There was a sigh and a cough that shook Jodi's body. For a minute everyone thought that they were seeing things until Aldanor pulled her out of the hole. As Jodi shifted she opened her eyes and looked at Aldanor.

"Your eyes," Aldanor said. "They sparkle." It was true, it looked like someone took all the stars from the sky and put them in Jodi's eyes.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage at the moment. Aldanor hugged me and the turtles all gathered around and hugged me as well. When I saw Master Splinter, I had Aldanor help me stand and tried to bow, but would have fell over if Aldanor didn't catch me.

"It's all right Jodi, we thought you were dead," Master Splinter said.

"I did too," I said. Going back to the camp, the armies were all packed up and most of them gone. The only one left was five from Molaart's land. The one elf that had left for supplies turned surprised to see Jodi up and walking.

"What miracle is this?" He joyfully cried.

"One that we'll most tell our people, once we all return home," Molaart said looking at Aldanor. For now Aldanor didn't say anything but concentrated on me. As I was seated I asked the blond elf his name. Molaart was already introduced.

"Legolas," he said. I smiled and said it was nice to meet him. Everyone sat around talking well into the afternoon. They surmised that it was the elf blood that helped revive me, and how strong the love between Aldanor and I must be, the elf's insisted. I begged and got to eat some real food for the first time in a while and Aldanor took a walk, Legolas followed.

"Do you know anything about your father?" Legolas asked.

"No, nothing really," Aldanor said.

"Well, your father is my father," Legolas said turning to look at Aldanor. Aldanor stopped stunned, he never thought of the possibility of having a brother after hearing that he was kidnapped.

"Are you younger or older." Aldanor thought younger but wasn't sure.

"Younger," Legolas said. Aldanor smiled and they walked while talking about their parents. In their wanderings, Aldanor leaned against a hillside, Legolas next to him. Aldanor paused what Legolas was saying and looked at the hillside. A boulder was protruding out of it's side and there was something on the ground. Aldanor picked up the object, aimed opened end at his face and hit the on button. Blinded by light he dropped it then picked it up again shutting it off. This was the tunnel Jodi told him about. Taking his new finding and remembering the location, Aldanor quickly explained it's meaning and both ran to where the turtles were staying. Bursting in, both were out of breath but very excited.

"I found it," Aldanor said. Everyone looked up at him. Seeing they didn't know what he meant he held out the flashlight.

"The tunnel, the one Jodi came through," The turtle's eyes widened. Jodi was outside the back enjoying some sunshine. Everyone went out to the back and found me dancing around the tree's. I stopped when I saw them all staring and blushed. Aldanor held out the flashlight and I gasped.

"Where did you get this?" I asked looking at it. Legolas told me where he took Aldanor and I just looked back and forth at them.

"Are you not excited?" Aldanor asked with a smile.

"Well, yes but," I paused. "Do you know what this means?" Legolas and Aldanor shook their heads.

"It means it is time for us to go," Master Splinter said. They all looked to see that Master Splinter had joined them. Aldanor's smile fell, he now knew that I would be leaving. The turtles went to back what was left of their belongings and Legolas left me alone with Aldanor.

"You have to go." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I walked up to Aldanor and took his hands. With a sigh I nodded.

"I can't stay, but," I looked at Aldanor's face. Satisfied with what I saw, I continued. "If you wanted you could go with me." Aldanor didn't think of that. He looked around remembering what I told him about my world. Aldanor stood up and smiled at me.

"If that's what you wish, then I'll go with you," Aldanor said. I was happy but sad at the same time. "What is wrong my dear?"

"That means you won't meet your parents, you won't be a king," I smiled at him a bit and brushed his hair back. "We'd have to hide your ears." Aldanor didn't know they would be leaving so quick. 

"I'll have Legolas see us out, and he will explain it to my father and mother," Aldanor said. "I know they would want me to be happy."

"What if you want to come back, but can't," I questioned. I wanted him to be sure.

"I would never want to leave your side," Aldanor said gently touching my cheek. I grabbed his hand in mine and smiled. 

"Then we better back, before they leave with out us," I said. Aldanor went to talk to Legolas as I started to gather some things. My heart pounded in my chest worried that Aldanor might change his mind, or something could go wrong, or anything. A hand on my shoulder made me jump, but relaxed when I saw it was Master Splinter.

"Does something trouble you?" He asked. I put my hand on his and nodded. I told him of what I was fearing and Master Splinter nodded, understanding. "Things will work out right, but realize, if Aldanor is not meant to go with us, something may possibly prevent it." Not the answer I wanted to hear, but she thanked Master Splinter any ways. 

Once everything was gathered Legolas and Aldanor took them to the tunnel. Master Splinter went in first, followed by Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. Klunk slipped in through their feet. I paused to say my farewells.

"You do understand, Legolas," I asked. He smiled and took my hand.

"I think you two would fare far better in your world than you would here," Legolas said. I smiled and gave Legolas a hug and waited as Aldanor said his good byes. I held Aldanor's hand as I walked through then it seemed that something was trying to pull us apart.

"Aldanor," I cried.

"Jodi," He yelled back. The turtles all saw this and ran forward trying to pull me back.

"No I can't, Aldanor!" Then I lost my grip and fell back on top of one of the turtles. It was Michelangelo, as I got up I noticed that everything was dark. I walked up to the wall. There was no stone. I started to dig, breaking my nails and crying until Leonardo and Donatello dragged me away. Not be able to deal with this, I did the only thing I could do, I fainted.

Michelangelo picked Jodi up and they started the long trek back to New York. About an hour into it Jodi started to wake up and started to cry again when she remembered what happened.

"Jodi, don't cry," I heard and looked up. Leonardo was holding the flashlight and shine it on the source of the voice. Aldanor stood there, scraped and bruised, but there. I jumped out of Michelangelo's arms, knocking Aldanor down hugging him.

"Easy Jodi," Aldanor said but was laughing. We got up and started walking together, Aldanor had to stop me a moment and have me loosen the grip on his hand. He assured me that he was going no where. As we walked I realized that a whole new world was ahead of us. 

In her apartment, April could do nothing but pace. Jodi had been missing for a month, if not longer and the cops were finding nothing. April even went inside the turtle's old lair and found that she had been there, but nothing else. In the dojo was a door, dug into the wall, but April didn't dare venture inside. The turtles wouldn't be there to get her out of any trouble and she didn't think Jodi would go in there, at least she hoped not.

Casey had gone on to several search parties for Jodi but each time they come home empty-handed. The sun had set long ago and April looked outside her window. Casey came home then, and April went to him.

"Did you…" April started. Casey shook his head no and held her. A knock at the window made them both jump. Turning they were surprised to see that it was the turtle's. April was overjoyed that they were here, but was sad at the same time that Jodi wasn't here. Opening the window, all four brothers climbed in. April offered them all a seat and offered to order some pizza. They all shook their heads and noticed that they were very solemn.

"Did something happen to Splinter?" April asked. All shook their heads again. Leonardo, being the closest to April took her hand. Casey not sure what was going to happen put an arm around April's shoulders.

"Have you been down to the lair lately? Leonardo asked. April nodded. "Well we know your niece, Jodi." April's face lit up.

"Then she's okay, because she was with you and…" April stopped when the guys didn't say anything. "What?" April asked, dreading the answer. Leonardo told April how Jodi went to the lair and through the tunnel to where they were. They explained the fire and Jodi being taken captive.

"Once the battle was over and we thought everyone was safe, Aldanor, the ex-dark prince was shot with poison. So Jodi.."

"Is bringing home the pizza," I said from the front door. Aunt April shot off the couch and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Ack! Pizza! Hot! Air!" I gasped. Aunt April let go of me taking the pizza's and glared at the guys. As Aunt April sat down I turned to grab Aldanor's hand, but saw that he wasn't there. Peering out, I saw that he was standing just out of view in the door way. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Aunt April, Casey, this is Aldanor.." 

"The one who kidnapped you oh I am so going to…" Casey walked over raised his fist to hit Aldanor but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Wait, wait, yes he kidnapped me, but also helped us find the way home," I said. Casey stopped and sat back down.

"Well why is he here?" Aunt April asked.

"Because. Because we fell in love and can't bear to part from each other," Aldanor said taking my hand. I looked over at my aunt and Casey waiting for them to say something. Finally Aunt April walked over and gave him a hug, welcoming him to here. Casey got up, thought for a moment and gave him a slug on the arm. Not understanding Aldanor looked to me.

"That's a good thing, only with him though," I said, smiling. The turtles got up saying that they needed to get back home and Aunt April invited Aldanor to stay with us. Graciously he accepted. On the fire escape Casey stopped the turtles. 

"Just come and visit, you hear?" Casey said. "We both have missed you." The guys all nodded and Casey and April sat on the couch, looking at Aldanor and me. When Aldanor moved his hair, my aunt jumped up.

"You have ears like an elf!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, did I leave that part out?" I innocently asked.

The next day we all went to visit the turtles. Once everyone said their hello's April went to the dojo. The wall with the tunnel was gone. Remembering where she saw it, April went and put her hands on the wall and sighed. She never thought that a hole in a wall could be a doorway to anther world. Last night I stayed up late with her telling her more detail about what happened, of what I remembered at least. In the morning we introduced Aldanor to coffee and he started to bounce off the walls.

"_Jodi's spirit, always strong, will always be in our hearts, she'll always be in mine."_

April looked around for the source of the voice and saw Aldanor standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and she slowly smiled back. Walking out, they joined everyone else just in time for Michelangelo and Donatello to bring in lots of pizza's for everyone to share. As we took a bite, I leaned over to Aldanor to whisper a secret in his ear.

"Remember when you brought that cackling elf lady to the room who touched my stomach?" Aldanor nodded. "She was wrong, I am pregnant." Aldanor choked on his pizza while everyone looked at us curiously, except Master Splinter. He wore a slight smile on his face and I smiled back as I took another bite of my pizza.

~ This might be the last chapter and it might not, I'm not sure… Please read and review, I'm craving reviews… wait a second, if your reading this than you already read the chapter :oP So Please review!!!


End file.
